xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Removing DragonKnight99 from the administrative team
Category:Meditation HallCategory:Archived threads DragonKnight99 is a very high quality user but is not very dedicated to being an adminstrator and is not truly deserving of admin rights. I am not taking this personal, but he has not made any high quality mainspace edits for about 3 weeks, on August, 25 to Chase Young. He has not fulfilled his duty as a member of the Licensing group. Though he has been uploading images and uploading his own. But he has not proven yet that he deserves to keep his administrator rights, aside of his previous edits from early last month. He rarely discusses things with other admins (not that he does things without discussing), which is a minor matter. And he is very stubborn, for I asked him to please add the Licensing Userbox to his page, him being a member of it, and he said he wouldn't do it because he didn't want to. But if anything, he should be made a rollback or patroller because he is a good editor, he just isn't very committed. He is very capable of making high quality edits, but on a non-personal matter, nevertheless, I feel he should have at least his administrator rights removed. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 00:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Wrong, wrong, and most defintely wrong. I haven't made any mainspace edits because I am busy with licensing. You should try asking me before just assuming why I haven't done so. And I haven't been able to finish that licensing lately because I have been really sick, that's also the reason for my absence. : Rarely discusses things. Sorry to break it to you, but I discuss things with other admins all the time. It's just that most of the discussions are '''without you. No I am not stubborn, it is just that you can't tell me what to add to my profile. I add what I want to add end of story. And if you wanted to know why I didn't want to you could've also asked that. : And I am not very committed? You are wrong about that too. I come here to help this wiki in any and every way. And I have admin rights for a reason. They weren't just given to me like "Hey DK since you've been helpful and you've been here you get Admin Rights :D." It was like that. I earned those for a reason. You should know your facts before you go posting threads. DragonKnight99 the 00:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Now I am sorry if i get some information wrong, but I find it hard to believe you have been sick for two weeks. Of course if you have, I am deeply sorry and I hope you get well soon. And your contributions have made some licensing, I admit, but it still isn't the main part of being on this wiki. ::I did say what it was for and how to add it (by linking it) and I did ask you why you wouldn't put it one your profile and you said it was because you didn't want to. ::You are committed, I know, but not that much (and again, if you are sick, that explains it). You do help this wiki, I never said you didn't. But your edits have not been very balanced lately. Main space is the majority of being committed. ::And that was when you were making very impressive edits last month. You did earn your rights but if you are ill, thn please tell someone (you have been on) so we can at least know. And the Meditation Hall is for anybody. I do know my information when I posted the thread. I was stating things very seriously, and I don't want anyone to lose rights but I created this forum. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 00:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Problem cleared I guess. :/ '''DragonKnight99 the 00:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Not quite. We should probably at least let other admins and community members say something before we archive this. But just so you know, I am either neutral or weak support. But we should wait before archiving. [[User:Yamichidori1|'闇の千鳥1']] ('[[User talk:Yamichidori1|'talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 00:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::And even if you are sick, then if you don't get well enough to make mainspace edits soon, you should have your rights lowered. Because you are not currently editing. Nevertheless, that supports you should have your rights revoked/lowered. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 15:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::User Rights shouldn't be lowered just because they are sick. That is something out of their control. Yes, he hasn't been editing lately, but people don't have to edit every single day. Things do come up. His sickness has probably made it even harder to edit. But rights should not be removed because of this. LevenThumps (talk) 15:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, if he is ill, he will be unable to edit. But if he is not able to fulfill his duty as admin for so long (regardless of the cause), then he should either have his rights removed or lowered. [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']])''' 15:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, he shouldn't. There was a case like this on an adoption request for Wikia Staff. The user that wanted to adopt said he was going to demote the founder, to which Wikia Staff said they shouldn't, as they are violating or vandalizing anything. I'll try to link it if I find it again. He shouldn't be demoted, but I agree that he should put an inactivity template of some kind on his user page. LevenThumps (talk) 16:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Then to your conclusion, what is your opinion on this. Do you support, oppose, etc? [[User:Yamichidori1|闇の千鳥1']] '([[User talk:Yamichidori1|'''talk]] • [[w:c:xiaolinfanfiction:Xiaolin Legends|'fanon']]) 16:18, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's obvious based on my previous statements that I oppose this demotion for the reasons said above. LevenThumps (talk) 16:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I just read all of the above, and even though I am not considered an Admin, I would lke to say that I '''do not '''support the idea of removing Dark Knight's rights. That seems a little extreme to me. TrueThespian (talk) 16:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Why exactly are we talking demotion? Seems a bit early if you ask me...Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 02:54, September 16, 2012 (UTC)